rulers secret
by VannaBrooke
Summary: When Danny's secret gets out, his friends help him face danger and save the ghost zone


Danny's fighting freakshow everyone from Danny's school is watching. As Danny goes to finish freakshow off one of his new ghosts blasts Danny onto the stage. He crashes into the stage and crawls out. He passes out in front of everyone and changes back. "Danny fenturd is Danny Phantom", yells dash. Everyone amazed stares as tucker and Sam go to make sure he's ok. "Is fenturd ok?" yells dash. everyone stares at him, "sorry force of habit." Just then Danny starts to melt into ectoplasm. "What's wrong with Danny?" Asks polina. "He's destabilizing!" Yells Sam concerned. "We have to get him back to Fenton Works now!" Yells tucker. "There's only enough room in the Fenton R.V. For 4 of you so work out who it's going to be while quan and dash help me and tucker get him in the R.V." Says Sam.Pollina, dash, Quan, and Valerie were all chosen to go with tucker Sam and Danny. "Won't Danny's parents be concerned?" asks polina. "Danny's parents are out of town at some type of reunion so thay won't know." says Sam. Thay arive at Fenton Works, "Dash, Quan help us get Danny." Says Sam They take him into the lab and hook him up to a machine. "Ok Dash I'm going to get you to sit over here and whatever you do don't touch any buttons. All I need you to do is watch Danny if he does any thing other than go ghost tell me, got it." They all nod and get to their stations. "Is everyone ready?" "Yes" they all say at once. Sam heads over to the machine and puts her hand on the leaver. "What are you going to do to Danny?" Asks Polina "This!" Sam pulls the leaver and Danny gets electricuted and then Sam stops and he changes back to Danny phantom "He changed back!" Yells Dash, "Great, now we just have to wait for him to wake up." Says Sam. As Danny starts to wake up he freaks out! "Not Again!" Yells Danny. Dash, Polina, Valerie, Quan, Tucker, and Sam rushed over to him. "Danny, Danny your not in winsconson. This is your dads lab remember." Says Sam in a calm voice"But this is one of vlads pods." Says Danny "yes it's one of vlads pods but your with us." Says Sam "US?" Says Danny puzzled then he sees the popular kids and asks why their here after their chat Sam gets Dash and Quan to get him out of the pod. "So you guys know my secret?" They all nod and Valerie come over to him and gives him a hug "I'm glad your ok." Says Valerie then she punches him in the arm "and that's for everything Danny Phantom has done to me." Dash, Quan, Polina, and Valerie all start asking him questions. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and everyone jumped behind Danny.Skulker came thru the ghost zone and yells "so we meet again ghost boy, and I see you've been discovered. No matter I'll just have to distroy all of you!" Danny yells "I'm going ghost!" Changes and everyone cheers as Danny kicks skulkers butt! Just as tucker was about to suck skulker into the Fenton thermos skulker pulls out a new weapon.He blasts Danny and he gets cramed in some kind of box then skulker says, "if you wish for me to let him leave alive then you will have to let me be ruler of the ghost zone so give me your crown Phantom!" "Your ruler of the ghost zone?" Says polina. "What's a ghost zone?" Asks dash "Enough!!!" Yells skulker you have 2 hours to make up your mind in the mean time I will keep you in a shocking state and it will start every 10 minutes so it will help you think HAHAHA!" Skulker flies off and Danny starts saying "I don't feel anyth-" But he gets cut off by the shocking "AHHHHHHH!!!" Yells Danny as he gets electricuted. "Tucker we have to get him out of there!" Dash,Quan,Polina,Valerie,Tucker, and Sam start to hit the box but all it did was turn it into a coller. The shocking finally stoped and Danny was on his knees with smoke coming off of him he lifted his head up and said, "That Hurt!" Sam goes over to him and asks him if he can stand he stands up holding his shoulder and says "Valerie help tucker find a way to get this thing off of me Sam,Quan,Dash,and Polina come with me so we can talk." Sam,Quan,Dash, and Polina follow Danny while Valerie and Tucker work on a way to get that thing off Danny."Ok guys so I may have not told you I'm ruler of the ghost zone, But know one else is going to try and become ruler because I promised every ghost in the ghost zone that I wasn't going to act like ruler unless it was nessisery. So I'm not aloud to just Bark orders at people." Says Danny whispering.


End file.
